1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crossed-field microwave oscillator devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave frequency energy has been generated by oscillators such as the magnetron as well as other crossed-field devices. Typically an electron emitter and a surrounding resonant energy propagating structure such as an interdigital delay line or cavity resonators provides for a revolving spoke-like space charge and the inducing of RF currents in the resonant structure. Load mismatches must be considered in all such devices to establish stable oscillation frequencies. Mismatches cause frequencies to shift due to frequency pulling and it is difficult to maintain oscillations within established bandwidths which are either required for a particular use or are government regulated.
In the past, external stabilizing cavities have been utilized in an attempt to achieve stable oscillation frequencies. In addition, isolators and circulators have been utilized to cope with load mismatches, however such devices increase the expense and introduce losses.
A need exists in the microwave field for improved means for generating oscillations which are highly stable with a minimum of interference arising from the load.